Pokemon and the Tower of Altamos
by EliteShinobiBeats
Summary: Summary: Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos version, the most awaited game of the season for the entire gaming community. Why you ask? Because this is the first VRMMORPG in gaming history and Pokémon history. Join our hero on his journey to conquer this virtual world and the tower of Altamos. I may include pairings not certain as of now review and say i should if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon **

**And **

**The Tower of Altamos**

AN: Hey everyone this is going to be a crossover (obviously) of SAO (Sword Art Online) and PMD (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) so I just wanted to mention this will be updated slowly due to the fact school will be starting up and school comes before this because priorities need to be in line. Also I'm not going to be including a four move limit.

Summary: Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos version, the most awaited game of the season for the entire gaming community. Why you ask? Because this is the first VRMMORPG in gaming history and Pokémon history. Join our hero on his journey to conquer this virtual world and the tower of Altamos.

Disclaimer: I don't on Pokémon or Sword Art Online

"Welcome to the PokéTv live stream we are at the Pokémon center store where Altamos version as sold out in a mere hour, ten thousand copies sold in a mere sixty minutes," stated the reporter while motioning to the Pokémon center.

"Hmm… a couple of minutes till I can go to that world," said a brown haired teen has he looked at his clock and seeing the time is at 12:58 pm. "Better get my Nerve Gear and get ready to dive," as he grabbed his Nerve Gear Helmet and put it on and laid down on his bed. As the clock struck 1 o'clock "Link…Start!" and at that multicolored streams of light fly past the brown haired teen "Connection check … OK! Beta test avatar family still available would you like to use it," *click* "Yes, Welcome FireRed to… Altamos!"

"I'm finally back in this World" as his eyes opened to the world then glanced at his avatar body. "Hmm I like how this avatar fit my username lucky me, well I better get grinding so my level can increase," as the fire lizard ran to fields to farm Exp "Hey you wait!?" "Hmm," Red turned to see a Quadruped blue fish like creature running up to him "what is it," said Red. "Well you seem to know your way around here do you think you could lend a hand and help out a new player?" the mudfish asked while catching his breath. "I suppose I could let's go by the way names FireRed but you can call me Red," "Hey thanks, my names OmegaRuby but call me Ruby," they spoke and replied on their way out to the fields. In the fields while Ruby is struggling understanding the game mechanics. "Ruby, your primary attack is Tackle right?" Red inquired the novice player. "Yeah it is, this is tough man," Ruby pouted. "Well my primary attack is Scratch, but every basic attack (tackle, scratch, and pound) as the same game mechanic," Red said in a as matter of fact tone. "That's great but could you dumb that down brainiac?!" Ruby interjected impatiently. "Yeah sure basically all you have to for any of the basic attacks is start to charge forward toward the target then use the part of your body that makes contact i.e your shoulder, claws, or tail, here watch," Red explained as he turned to the wild Rattata. Red charges at the tiny rat with his little claw held back ready to strike. The Scratch attack connects with the tiny rat at a weak spot effectively taking out the tiny rat in one strike. "Woaah awesome!" "Well Ruby, your turn go for it" "Right!" "Nice job Ruby! Let's get training!"

~~~~~~ Time Skip 4:55pm ~~~~~

"Wow time flew bye fast, at least got in some grinding how many levels did you get Red," Ruby questioned the fire lizard. "Hmm I got to level 5 so I went up about 4 levels it's gotten kind slow grinding here to be honest," Red replied with a sigh "what about you Ruby?" "Damn I only got to level 3!" Ruby shouted when they both heard a grumbling "Hehehe guess it's time to get off and get the pizza I ordered to be delivered at 5pm!" "Well aren't you prepared," "You know it! Oh hey can I add you to my friends list so I can message you if anything happens?" "Yeah sure thing," [OmegaRuby has requested to add you to his friends list? Do you accept Yes/No] with a ping of confirmation that the request was accepted Red nodded to Ruby and started to go back to grinding when "Hey where did the logout button go it's gone?" Ruby said questioningly. "It should me right there at the bottom of the menu- what the hell it's gone!" Red said when he checked his menu to find the logout had disappeared just like Ruby had said. "See not there," "Yeah, that's weird" "well it's only the first day out of beta there are bound to be a bug or two right?" "Well maybe, did you call the game masters?" "Yeah but they won't answer lines must be busy," Then as if by magic both Red and Ruby were incased in a bright and in an instant vanished.

~~~~~~Main plaza, New Bark Town1~~~~~~

"Hey what's going on?!" "Huh, what happened?" "What is this?!" Were the general thoughts on everyone's mind as they all got teleported into the now crowded plaza "Hey Ruby you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay how about you Red," "I'm fine but what's with the forced teleport?" Red replied as he got in a think pose. "Well it probably has to do with that," as he Ruby pointed toward the dark figure that looked almost like a horse but it was cloaked so the players down in the plaza could barely tell what it is, but they all could tell it was strong just from the aura it gave off. "Hello and welcome to my world," the cloaked figure spoke in calm yet powerful voice. "My world what's he talking about?" as whispers of confusion spread throughout the plaza. "I'm sure you all noticed that the logout button is missing from your menus, this is how [Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos] was made to be you can no longer logout of [Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos]. Also there is no way to revive players either once your HP reaches 0 you are deleted from Altamos and the real world." Upon hearing this there was a period of absolute silence followed by an inevitable moment of chaos, panic, screaming rage, and pleads for help. "Hey Red, that thing can't be serious right? We can't die from this game right?" "Well it's plausible that if the Nerve Gear emits enough power it could fry our brains ultimately…. Well you know," Red answered darkly. "Players," this got the majorities attention "Good luck if you want to be escape from this world clear the game also I added a gift to all of your inventories," hearing this all players checked their inventories and saw one item that wasn't there before a [potion] "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME A POTION!" screamed the players. "That is your beginning game potion like most of the Pokémon games before Hehehe," said the figure with a chuckle "and with that this marks the end of the tutorial of the [Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos]," and just like that the figure vanished leaving the players dumfounded in the plaza.

"Hey Ruby come on," as Red motioned for Ruby to follow him into the alleyway "ok we should ahead over to the next town soon the fields and quests will all be taken," "Yeah, but I," "What is it?" "Well I got this game with friends of mine we waited so long to get it I can't leave them," hearing this Red got in a thinking position. "Hey don't worry you go on ahead I can use all that you taught me to help my friends, I ran the guild my friends and I had in the old game we played," "Alright good luck Ruby be seeing you," "Same to you Red careful out there," and with that Red ran down the alleyway leaving Ruby to go back to the plaza. "This game won't beat me I'm a Pokémon Master just you wait I'll conquer this tower one way or another I refuse to lose!"

AN: Hey thank you all for reading this please leave a review of what I can improve on as a writer and favorites and follows are greatly appreciated

New Bark1 if you can guess why I chose New Bark you get an internet cookie :P


	2. Chapter 2

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-top: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"Chapter 2: Sprouting Growth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"~~A Week after the Announcement~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"~In the fields grinding for levels~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in; border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"GRRRRR "Tch… There so many more of them now…." said our hero, Red turned Charmander. 'All of them ganging up on me isn't even problem for me anymore' Red thought to himself looking at the growing horde of Poochyena that have by now surrounded him. 'hmmm looks like I'm close to evolving' thought Charmander while he looked at his level counter in the top left corner of his vision "I guess emthat/em attack will be useful now" Red said as he remembered back to two days ago during training…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in; border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"~~Flashback Start~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;""Eh… more of them damn they have me surrounded now" said Charmander as he looked to his foes that are baring their fangs showing they are ready to fight. 'What do I… I need an attack that can wipe out all of them at once because I can't take all of the attacks at once' *Flash* all of a sudden Red is watching himself spinning around in a fiery tornado. 'What on earth was… WAIT! I remember hearing that in certain situation players can obtain special attacks and skills so this new attack is called Pyro Tornado.' "Alright let's go you mingy mutts TAKE THIS strongPYRO TORNADO/strong!" shouted Red as we wiped out the horde of Poochyena that had previously surrounded him. "Wow… that felt amazing!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in; border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"~~Flashback End~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;""Alright Infinite Burst! strongPyro Tornado!"/strong Red shouts out following with his catchphrase "There are infinite possibilities as well as choices in this world and I'll show you how to let THE INFINITE POSSIBILITIES BURST!" While wiping out all enemies that were previously present on the field. strongemCongratulations! You have leveled up to level 16 and learned the new attack Dragon Rage… You have reached the required level to evolve would you like proceed with the evolution? /em/strong'Of course is that even a question? strongemInitiating EVOLUTION sequence /em/strongand with that Red was enveloped in a bright white light similar to the warp light but more extravagant. Slowly the light fades revealing a larger more red than orange lizard with razor sharp claws. 'hmmm I like this I feel great the power is coursing through my veins… err digital veins in a digital body" said the newly evolved Charmeleon as he checked out his stats since evolution increases stats. "hmm I can work with these stats especially since they are only gonna increase," said Red to no one in particular as he left the fields to return to the closest town which just happened to be Violet City the home of the first boss… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in; border: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 1.0pt 0in 0in 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"~~Violet City~~/span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"'Alright with my evolution I should be perfectly fine to take on strongSprout Tower Conquest /strongby myself even if it has been changed. The mini boss there before was pretty tough as a Charmander but with an evolved form I should be perfect.' thought Red as he walked over the bridge that leads to the strongSprout Tower. emWould you like to accept the "Sprout Tower Conquest" mission? /em/strong'Yes, why else would I walk up to the door?' strongemMission "Sprout Tower Conquest" has been accepted you may enter, good luck player/em/strong/span strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;"FireRed/span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 14.5pt; font-family: 'Batang',serif; mso-hansi-font-family: Arial; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Batang;". /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"'Alright let's get this over quick so I can get to the real challenge the boss fight for the first floor of this so called game' "Bell ~sprout~" "Get out of my way I have bigger plants to fry! strongEmber!" /strongshouted Red as he blasted the Bellsprout as they blocked his path to climb the tower. As the enemy Pokémon that blocked his burst into pixels Red rushed through where they once stood up the ladders to the next floor till he reached the top. 'I'm surprised there isn't anyone else here yet, I saw those groups outside but no one in the tower strange… oh well makes it easy for me to wipe through here fast' thought Red as he climbed to the top floor of the tower. "Fufufufu… if my eyes don't deceive me I see a challenger… well let's see what you can do young challenger," said a Weepinbell that hung from the rafters of the ceiling. 'I see they changed it to a Weepinbell at lower level than should be possible seeing as it is level 15.' "Alright I'll show you one of the infinite possibilities in the world and with that no matter the circumstances there will be an …strongemINFINITE BURST OF POSSIBILITIES!" /em/strongshouted Red as dashed across the floor to engage in the Weepinbell in battle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As Red readied his claws for a strongScratch /strongattack the quest boss Weepinbell dropped down from his place in the rafters and launched a powerful strongClear Smog./strong 'Wait clear smog, hmm it seems the AI has improved seeing as it isn't going for a grass type attack as well as the addition of an egg move' Red stopped and launched a strongSmokescreen/strong to dilute the clear smog reducing the damage taken. Weepinbell stood in the middle of the cloud of smoke before using strongVine whip /strongto climb up to rafters for a better vantage point; however, before Weepinbell could make it into the rafters Red jumped off the wall while launching strongEmber/strong blindsiding Weepinbell smacking him downsup1/sup to the floor. As he was recovering from the super effective hit Weepinbell struggled to get up Red began to ready the final attack for this battle. Weepinbell burst into shattered pixels after being hit a torrent blue flames that took the shape of a dragon. strongemCongratulations you have completed quest "Sprout Tower Conquest," Rewards: 500exp and [Escape Rope]. /em/strong"Phew that's finally done… time to look for the boss room," Red said as he climbed back down to the exit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"~~Another Week Later~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"~Violet City Pokémon Center~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" Two weeks have passed since the beginning of this game gone wrong and far too many players have fallen to the irreversible feature of death… this fact leaves all of the players with a sour taste in their mouths. Many players have now gathered in the Pokémon center to discuss how all of them can move on to the next floor. At the head of the meeting stood the Pokémon known as Panpour, shortly after gathering the attention of the present players the water monkey spoke, "Thank you all for coming, my name is AquaCresscent but you all can call me Cress." "Hey so what is this about?" "Yeah come on out with it!" the players questioned displaying the annoyance in the air mystery surrounding the meeting. "Alright, alright… so today my party found the Boss room in the Alph Ruins dungeon so we need to get in there beat the boss and prove to the people in New Bark we can beat this game!" "Let's Do It!" "Yeah!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""HOLD IT!" Amongst the rallying cries came a shout that came from a hot headed fire monkey known as Pansear. "My name is Chili and I got something to say, some of you have to apologize to the 243 players that have died up to this point." "Are you referring to the beta-testers?" Cress asked inquisitively. "You bet I am talking about those selfish pricks left all of us new players to fend for themselves and took all of the best grinding spots." This caught the attention of Red as he was barely listening to the childish rant from the monkey Pokémon. 'This one has a big mouth, but this is bad if the players discriminate against betas' we have a significantly smaller chance of beating this game…and if that happens it well be like shiny hunting… ugh what luck' thought Red as he watched Chili continue his banter that is until a hedge topped monkey stood up from his seat as a began to speak "Excuse me but may I say something?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Huh uh yeah sure," was Chili's educated response to his whining being interrupted. "Thank you, my name is Cilan by the way, so you got the guidebook right? They were given away at every Pokémon center and mart," "Huh yeah of course I got one," "Well then did you read it? Obviously you didn't or you are just trying to get some free stuff because if you had read the guide you would know that it has info on all of the basics of this game, oh yeah and this guidebook was made by the beta-testers," "Huh wait really? Oh… so there is sorry my mistake," Chili trying to cover up how his little nasty plotsup2/sup to try and get extra good stuff backfired. Shortly after Chili's outburst, Cress wraps up the meeting by stating that everyone should be in a party of six, but not before reading out the info on the boss which as far as the beta-test was a over-sized Drowzee that may have egg moves. The boss wasn't what troubled Red instead it was the six player party suggestion as we was a solo player; however, he didn't mind partying at all. So he started to look for people he could party with when he noticed a Wartortle standing away from the small crowd of players that were conversing so Red approach the Turtle Pokémon with the intent to have a comrade to party with./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Hey there are you in party already?" Red asked simply. "No, not yet I was waiting to see if there were players that didn't have friends they wanted to party with for boss," a sweet yet strong voice responded to Red's question. "Since you asked about me being in a party my guess you don't have one? My name is SeaBlue, but you can call me Blue," "You hit the nail on the head my name is FireRed but I go by Red nice to meet you," Red returned with a smile before asking if blue wanted to team up for the boss battle ahead. Blue accepted with a smile and with that Red sent a friend and party request. /spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;"[FireRed has requested to add you to his friends list as well as form a party with you? Do you accept both of these requests Yes/No]. /span/em/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt;"And with the party formed the two Kanto starter Pokémon began going over strategy and tactics for the upcoming fight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"~~Alph Ruins Dungeon, Boss room, a day later~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-indent: 0.5in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"" Alright everyone you all know the plan," Cress said gaining everyone's attention "A squad you are the main damage dealers," "You can count on us!" "Good, B squad you are our major line of defense," "Of course," "C squad, Item support and recovery," "We got you covered," "And finally D squad you are to wipe out any supports the boss may have to make it easier for everyone," "Don't worry about a thing," "That covers everything, I just have one last thing to say to you all let's win this!" "Yeah!" "Charge!" Rallying and battle cries roared as the boss raid force charged through the doors into the boss fight. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border-top: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-left: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; border-right: none; mso-border-top-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .5pt; padding: 1.0pt 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in; border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"AN: Hey thank you all for reading this please leave a review of what I can improve on as a writer and favorites and follows are greatly appreciated /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Arial; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Arial; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;"Clear Smog, I plan to use Generation 6 (XYORAS) egg moves and move tutor moves considering some level-up sets are garbage/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 105%;""Smacking him down" "Nasty plot" I like me some Poké-puns :P/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;" align="left" /p  
/div 


End file.
